Breathe
by angel961015
Summary: BAP DAELO FANFICTION! (DAEHYUN X ZELO) WARNING! YAOI INSIDE. RNR PLEASE


Tittle : Breathe

Main cast : Jung Daehyun, Choi Junhong (Daelo)

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : This is YAOI (BOYXBOY) fanfiction. Typos, not EYD.  
.

.

.

Junhong menata rambutnya. Tersenyum gemas pada pantulannya.

"Lihatlah, kau bahkan lebih manis dariku."

Menempelkan selembar stiker bunga pada cermin—pada rambut bayangannya tepatnya—dan kembali tersenyum sambil menyipitkan matanya. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi seputih saljunya.

"Winter date, kau sempurna."

Mengalungkan sweter merah jambu dan berjalan riang layaknya anak yang baru mendapat hadiah.

Drrrt.

**'****Kenapa lama sekali?'**

Junhong tertawa singkat. Lucu sekali. Ini baru tiga puluh menit dari perjanjian, tapi dia sudah separno ini.

**'****Iya, aku segera ke sana. Apa kau baru saja mengganti baterai jam mu?'**

Junhong memasukkan ponselnya pada saku dadanya. Biar merasakan sensasi dua getaran yang bergema di sana. Irama degupan jantung dan saat ponsel itu bergetar. Panik tapi nyaman.

Berkali-kali ponsel itu bergetar. Terhitung tiga pesan masuk Ia terima. Sengaja Ia biarkan, selain karena susah mengetikkan pesan dengan sarung tangan, Ia juga berniat untuk melihat reaksi manusia ini. Manusia yang seminggu yang lalu baru saja berubah status sebagai pacarnya.

Dari kejauhan Ia bisa lihat pemuda dengan jas kotak-kotak sedang membaca majalah sambil menikmati minumannya. Diam-diam Ia berjalan mendekati punggungnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Sudah berapa kali kau tanya begitu? Pacarku belum datang, pergi sana," katanya ketus seraya menutup majalahnya.

"Baiklah, anda bisa panggil saya nanti jika pacar anda sudah datang."

"Ya."

"Ini kartu nama saya, anda bisa hubungi jika ada perlu."

Daehyun melirik sepintas selembar kertas di ujung meja makannya dan kembali membuka majalahnya. Namun kemudian kembali melihatnya, memastikan bahwa matanya masih baik-baik saja.

"Ya!"

Tawa Junhong meledak. Daehyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan tertawa hambar. Seperti inikah rasanya dikerjai pacar sendiri.

"Hentikan Choi Junhong, restoran ini bisa runtuh, dasar raksasa."

Junhong menarik kursi yang berderit sembari duduk manis di hadapan Daehyun.

"Mau pesan apa, putri salju?"

Junhong mencubit lengan Daehyun. Pipinya bersemu merah, tak berani menangkap sinar mata Daehyun.

"Berhenti menggombal dan cepat pesan makanan."

Daehyun menepuk-nepuk tangannya, dan seorang waitress datang membawa daftar menu makanan. Kontan menarik perhatian banyak pasang mata di ruangan itu.

Junhong menatap tajam. "Berhenti bertingkah seakan-akan ini restoranmu sendiri," desisnya.

Waitress selesai mencatan pesanan dan pergi berlalu tanpa Junhong tahu apa menu yang dipilih Daehyun.

"Menyebalkan."

.

.

"Bagaimana rapormu?"

Junhong bersenandung. "Seperti biasa. Warna-warni. Colorful."

Daehyun menggeleng. Menatap Junhong di sebelah jok mobilnya yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Dari siapa?"

"SNS."

"Benarkah?"

Junhong menoleh. Mengernyitkan dahi.

"Yasudah kalau tidak percaya."

Tangan Daehyun menengadah. "Sini, aku pinjam."

Junhong menjauhkan ponselnya. "Enak saja."

Daehyun meremas kemudinya. Menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan melanjutkan acara meminjam handphone sang pacar.

"Choi Junhong."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Kau punya sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan di belakangku?" selidiknya tajam.

Wussh. Kata-kata Daehyun barusan bagai anak panah yang menembus jantungnya. Tidak. Junhong tidak pernah bermain di belakangnya. Tapi Daehyun, sebegitukah Ia tidak mempercayainya?

"Hyung—"

"Berikan."

Junhong menggeleng lemah. Matanya melebar, namun sinarnya meredup. Belum pernah Junhong lihat sisi Daehyun yang seperti ini. Dingin dan kokoh seperti batu di musim dingin.

Daehyun merebut kasar ponsel milik kekasihnya. Hanya butuh dua detik untuk kembali di tangan Junhong.

"Aku sedang mengunggah foto kita ke sns.."

Hening. Setelahnya tak ada yang mau berucap sepatah katapun. Junhong sibuk dengan pikirannya yang kalut. Sedang Daehyun terus fokus pada kemudinya.

"Kalau kau bilang sejak tadi, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini," ujar Daehyun melembut sambil melirik Junhong yang terdiam.

**Bodoh. Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi dan kau masih tak percaya.**

Namun Junhong masih tetap dalam diam.

"Sampai."

Daehyun yang hendak melepaskan sabuk pengaman Junhong tiba-tiba urung melihat Junhong dengan kasar melepaskannya dan keluar membanting pintu mobilnya. Berlalu tanpa menghiraukannya.

**You're only satisfied when you know everything..**

**You only stop doubting if I invite you to everything..**

.

.

Awalnya memang Junhong suka dengan getaran di ponselnya yang seirama dengan detak jantungnya. Tapi saat ini, kalau boleh jujur, hal itu sedikit mengganggu.

Junhong menghela nafas berat melihat sembilan pesan masuk. Nama pengirimnya sama: Mr. Cheesecake.

**'****Sudah makan?'**

**'****Apa kau tidur?'**

**'****Hei, jawab aku'**

**'****Choi Junhong'**

**'****Sayang'**

**'****Sedang kerja kelompok? Ada siapa saja di sana?'**

**'****Apa ada yang menggodamu?'**

**'****Telpon aku jika butuh sesuatu.'**

**'****.'**

Inilah yang membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Junhong baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya dan tertidur di meja belajar. Baru tiga puluh menit dan Ia sudah kebanjiran pesan.

Junhong menghargai perhatian Daehyun. Dengan sabar membalas satu per satu pesan-pesan darinya.

Junhong menguap malas. Libur kali ini sungguh membosankan. Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Tumpukan yang menggunung itu harus sudah selesai minggu depan.

Drrt.

**'****Bisa aku ke sana?'**

Seketika pemuda bersurai merah muda itu bangun. Daehyun akan menemaninya. Atau kalau ada bonus, dia bisa membantu mengerjakan tugasnya.

**'****Tentu'**

Sent. Junhong tersenyum lega. Mengingat usia Daehyun yang tiga tahun lebih tua pasti dia sudah berpengalaman mengerjakan soal matematika semacam ini.

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana?"

"Hm, aku agak lupa rumus yang ini."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Yang ini?"

"Aku lupa, Junhong."

"Ayolah hyung… kau baru lulus tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Aku bukan guru Matematika, Junhong."

Junhong terduduk lesu. Menumpukan kepalanya pada meja belajar. Melihat Daehyun yang memandangi ponsel dan arloji di tangannya bergantian.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Menyocokan jam."

Daehyun memandang Junhong sekilas. "Aku ada janji sore ini."

Alis Junhong terangkat. "Dengan siapa?"

Daehyun merapikan kemeja dan memakaikan jas abu-abunya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu sampai kau bekerja. Belajarlah yang rajin, Junhong-ah," mengusuk puncak kepala Junhong dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Junhong menyentuh bibirnya. Hangat. Menatap kosong pada Daehyun yang sedang memakaikan sepatunya.

"Hyung,"

"Ya?"

Bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping Daehyun.

"Berapa persen kau percaya padaku?"

Mata Daehyun melebar sekejap. Menatap sayu pada Junhong yang terlebih dulu menuntut matanya.

Hening setelahnya. Keduanya masih teguh menantang sinar mata satu sama lain. Cahaya Daehyun bergetar. Sedang Junhong meredup. Mereka tak butuh kata-kata. Mata tak pernah berdusta.

"A-aku ingin mandi."

Dan Daehyun hanya bisa terpaku melihat punggung cahaya yang kian menjauh.

**Semua hakmu.**

**Bertanya adalah hakmu..**

**Curiga jugalah hakmu..**

**Cemburu..**

**Adalah hakmu…**

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Satu jam lagi Ia harus berangkat..

"Halo?"

"Jongup-hyung! Kau datang?"

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana. Oh ya. Boneka pokemonmu masih ada di sini. Nanti akan kubawa."

Tuut.

"Siapa?"

Junhong tersentak. Seseorang di ambang pintu telah mengawasinya. Sejak tadi.

"D-daehyun hyung?"

"Siapa itu?"

"Sejak kapan—"

"Jawab."

Rasa itu muncul lagi. Antara takut dan tak percaya.

"Uh.. dia temanku SMP. Hari ini ada reuni."

Daehyun memicingkan matanya. Melangkah masuk ke ruangan serba biru itu.

"Reuni?"

Junhong mengangguk beberapa kali meyakinkan. Menggenggam kuat ponselnya. Tidak, bukan saatnya Ia berdebat. Dia hanya butuh datang tepat waktu. Segera.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Jantungnya berhenti sesaat. Ia lupa. Khilaf. Terlalu sibuk untuk memberitahu Daehyun perihal acaranya. Pergi sekolah, setelah itu ada tambahan. Sepulangnya mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Ponselnya bahkan tak tersentuh sama sekali. Dan bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Daehyun yang keras kepala..

"I-itu—"

"Kalau kau menginginkan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu minggu lalu, maka akan kujawab sekarang."

Masalah besar. Pertanyaan waktu itu, sungguh sudah Ia lupakan dan tak perlu diungkit.

"Tunggu, waktu itu aku hanya—"

"Nol koma satu."

**Nol**

**Koma**

**Satu.**

Sakit. Ada sakit di sana. Ada sesuatu yang mencelos dadanya. Junhong berpikir keras. Memori indah dan yang pengakuan baru saja Ia terima berperang. Apa Ia tidak salah dengar? Angka kepercayaan Daehyun padanya bahkan tidak mencapai satu. Angka satu.

Pandangannya memburam. Paras Daehyun yang tenang bahkan tak terlihat lagi olehnya. Hanya genangan air yang tak jelas dari mana asalnya.

"Nol koma…satu?" ulangnya. Ia mencoba menegarkan suaranya. Namun hanya suara setengah berbisik dan bergetar yang keluar.

"K-kenapa?"

Suaranya meninggi namun habis. Ia butuh udara saat ini. Ia butuh kata maaf saat ini. Ia butuh rengkuhan ketenangan.

Namun hanya langkah menjauh yang terdengar. Tidak ada lagi. Daehyun tidak ada di sana.

Sesakit inikah. Sesesak inikah.

Datang dan pergi meninggalkan luka.

Menghilang tanpa menutupnya.

.

.

"Junhong? Ah, lama sekali tidak bertemu!"

Junhong merangkul pemuda kekar yang baru saja sampai.

"Ya, kau masih pendek seperti biasanya, hyung."

Air mukanya berubah malas. Namun kembali berseri ketika ada sebuah boneka kuning di tangan Junhong.

"Kau benar-benar masih menyimpannya."

"Tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah bilang?"

Pemuda itu menatap manik Junhong sedikit lebih lama.

"Eh, maksudku hanya menyimpannya saja, bukan apa-apa."

Ia membuang napas.

"Kupikir kau masih berharap. Hahahahaha. Bercanda."

Junhong tertawa hambar. Masa lalunya memang sudah Ia kubur dalam-dalam. Terlebih Ia sudah terbiasa selama setahun bersama pemuda yang dipanggilnya Jongup itu sebagai sahabatnya.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan matamu itu? Kau menangis?"

Junhong buru-buru meraba kelopak matanya, "Apa terlihat begitu?"

Sekali lagi Jongup tertawa keras. Junhong yang dikenalnya beberapa tahun lalu masih sama. Polos dan lucu.

"Tidak lucu."

"Heheh. Tapi benar kau menangis?"

Junhong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bimbang untuk mengatakan perihal privasinya.

"Oh, aku tahu. Kau menangis karena hari ini bertemu denganku, kan? Katakan saja.."

Junhong menyikutnya pelan. "Berhenti menggodaku, tuan pendek."

Drrrt.

Nyeri. Berbeda dengan biasanya. Junhong benci ponselnya bergetar saat ini.

**'****Untuk yang tadi, aku minta maaf. Kau mau kan, memaafkanku?'**

Junhong tersenyum masam. Semudah itu? Menyakitinya langsung di depan matanya dan mencoba menyembuhkannya melalui pesan. Singkat.

**'****Junhong. Jawab aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Sungguh.'**

Basi.

**'****Choi Junhong.'**

Tak berniat membalas, berbincang santai dengan kawan lamanya. Topik yang kesana kemari membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

Panggilan masuk.

Mr. Cheesecake.

Tersenyum remeh dan menekan tombol merah di ponselnya.

Tak cukup, Ia tekan tombol power beberapa saat. Dan wallpaper fotonya bersama Daehyun lenyap seketika.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Youngjae-sunbaenim?"

**Let me breathe, let me breathe**

**Give me space to breathe, give me space to breathe**

**.**

**.**

"Junhong."

Ia tahu suara itu. Mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tak berminat sekedar menyahut bahkan melihat ke arahnya.

"Junhong aku tahu aku salah."

Masih tetap fokus pada tempat tidurnya. Mengganti selimutnya dengan yang baru. Warna biru yang dominan perlahan menghilang. Berbalut merah, menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Junhong-ah.."

Ia berusaha tegar. Mungkin benar Ia bisa mengabaikan Daehyun yang terus saja menghubunginya. Tapi kali ini. Junhong tidak boleh kalah saat ini. Ia harus kuat menahan sesak di benaknya. Suara itu mudah saja meruntuhkannya..

"Dengar."

Daehyun menggenggam tangannya. Menahannya yang sedikit lagi lebih jauh. Semakin erat ketika tangan halus itu mulai memberontak.

"Aku minta maaf."

Daehyun menatap kedua mata bening itu bergantian. Mata yang tak mau menyambut sinarnya. Yang hanya tertunduk menatap bayangannya pada marmer yang dingin.

"Untuk apa?"

Bibirnya bergetar. Meretakkan dada.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf?"

Kala isakan terdengar dan bulir permata indah itu mulai terlihat,

Daehyun kalut.

.

**"****Aku tak berharap banyak darimu. Jaga dia baik-baik. Jaga hatinya. Sudah cukup Ia menderita oleh kepergian orangtuanya."**

**"****Ketika air matanya jatuh, kau mungkin hanya akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicubit."**

**"****Tapi untuk kedua kalinya,**

**Jangan sekali-kali mengharapkan bulan, wahai punuk yang merindukannya."**

**"****Berjanjilah padaku, Jung Daehyun."**

**.**

"Karena,

aku telah menyakitimu."

Junhong menatap nanar pada Daehyun yang berkali-kali berkedip menahan sakit.

Dadanya mengempis. Nafasnya habis.

Karenanya,

Junhong menangis,

untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia mengingkari janjinya.

"Bukankah kau, tidak merasakan sakit, saat kau menyakitiku?" tanyanya pedas.

Mata Daehyun memanas.

"Bukankah, kau yang berkata dengan tegas…bahwa hanya nol...koma satu persen, kau mempercayaiku?"

Genggaman itu terlepas dengan sendirinya.

Daehyun kalah.

"Kumohon…"

Mencoba memperkecil jarak diantaranya.

"Beri aku kesempatan, satu kali lagi."

Daehyun merengkuh sosok itu. Sosok yang saat ini seperti lampu yang meredup.

Mengusap punggungnya memberi ketenangan.

Mengecup katupan yang memucat itu lembut. Menyalurkan rasa bersalahnya, ketika maaf tak terucap.

Genangan itu jelas terlihat.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon…"

Daehyun menyentuh halus paras Junhong yang memerah. Mengusap aliran itu bergantian.

Mengecupnya sekali lagi.

"M-maaf."

Daehyun tertegun.

"Aku…

tidak bisa..."

Daehyun merasakan perih. Ada sesuatu yang merobek jiwanya.

"Untuk apa melanjutkan suatu hubungan…..jika tidak ada kepercayaan satu sama lain?"

Junhong benar. Ya, Junhong benar.

Menggenggam tangan itu menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Aku mempercayaimu. Lebih dari yang kau tahu, hyung."

Junhong tersenyum. Senyum yang sulit dimengerti.

"Tapi kau, tidak mengijinkanku, bernapas walaupun sedetik."

Daehyun bungkam. Ia kalah telak.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, aku menyayangimu.."

"Junhong—"

"Tapi tidak seperti ini. Kau belum bisa mengerti aku. Diriku."

Mungkin Junhong memang benar.

Mengecup bibir itu sejenak.

"Kita sampai di sini. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Jung Daehyun."

I like you too and it's nice being together all the time

.

.

**But don't overdo it, don't overdo it**

**I'll get sick of you at this rate**

**Meeting other people, spending time for yourself**

**Even if you're not good at that, pretend you can, pretend you're good at being alone**

**Please get away from me to some extent**

**Let me breathe, let me breathe**

**Give me space to breathe, give me space to breathe**

.

**Infinite - Breathe**

**.**

**.**

(Kaborr) Haaaiii! Saya baru di sini, mohon dukungannya ((ala capres))

Review please…


End file.
